Linked Pieces
by skywolf666
Summary: 50 sentences become fifty glimpses into the linked pieces of life and love that Chie Satonaka and Seta Souji experience during the mysterious arc of murder and self-revelation in the small town of Inaba. Rated T for sexual references, violence, etc. R&R.


1) Ring

It was their fighting formation; all together with their enemy surrounded, an unending circle of friendship and trust.

2) Hero

The title of heroine was one that Chie had always wanted, but somehow it felt hallow when she saw the horror that had been reaped in order for her to gain it.

3) Memory

As he boarded that train bound for home, she couldn't help but wonder if they would someday fade, as all memories were wont to do.

4) Box

Seta couldn't help but grin as he cradled the red-wrapped gift that Chie had all but thrown at him as she sat across the room from him that Christmas eve.

5) Run

The question made her stop and think, and she repeated his words with a soft and curious murmur, "What is it that I'm really running from...?"

6) Hurricane

The emotions ran wild and rampant, and neither teenager could stop themselves as the vortex brought them up and smashed them back down.

7) Wings

Nanako's innocent question made Chie grin, and as her eyes ventured to the grey-haired youth at her side, she had to answer that not all angels wore a pair of wings.

8) Cold

Seta watched her give a little shiver, and without even thinking about it, he dropped his sweater across her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist.

9) Red

Red had been his favourite colour ever since he was a child, but when Seta saw the ugly crimson liquid trickling from the corner of Chie's mouth, he immediately knew he'd never again look at it the same way.

10) Drink

Chie flushed sharply as she watched Seta steal a long gulp from her soda, and she squeaked out before she could think twice about it, "H-Hey, that's an indirect kiss!"

11) Midnight

She hated the terrifying wait on the rainy nights, and she'd close her eyes and pray that there'd be no familiar figure to distort her television screen.

12) Temptation

Seta suppressed his smile the best he could and wanly told Yosuke that there would be no 'getting away' if they went along with trying to take a peek at the girls in the hot springs.

13) View

She rested her head gently on his shoulder and murmured as they sat side by side on the flood plains, "The sunset looks beautiful from here, doesn't it...?"

14) Music

Chie reached in vain for her stolen MP3 player as Seta skipped out of her reach, and she cried out in frustration, "I swear, I don't always listen to that kinda stuff!"

15) Silk

Her hair had an irresistible texture to it, and Seta couldn't help but thread his fingers through the caramel-coloured strands of something finer than silk.

16) Cover

His hand was steady on his sword as he moved forward to deliver the killing blow, and his courage was bolstered by knowing that Chie was standing guard at his back.

17) Promise

His warm fingers cupped her cheek as he broke away from the kiss, and his whisper echoed bittersweet in her ears; "I'll be back soon, Chie."

18) Dream

Seta rubbed weakly at his temples, and he wondered weakly how in the _hell_ he was going to look at his classmate today with _that_ image seared into his brain.

19) Candle

The dim flickering illuminated their naked skin as they moved together under the covers, and both teenagers were suddenly quite glad for the random blackout.

20) Talent

Chie playfully poked on the figurines that was displayed so proudly on the shelf, and she couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's genius with such a delicate hobby.

21) Silence

He spoke so rarely that she'd learned that sometimes it wasn't always about the words that were said, but the words that weren't.

22) Journey

When the new kid had sat down beside her, Chie had felt a sudden unconscious thrill go through her body, one that spoke of adventure, chaos and understanding.

23) Fire

His finger moved languidly across her lips, and a ferocious burn erupted in her blood from the single seductive touch.

24) Strength

His fingers bit into her arms as he gave her one rough shake, and his voice was harsh as he demanded, "Would it kill you to let someone else be your strength for once, Chie?"

25) Mask

Her gentle brown eyes saw everything, and for once in his life, Seta was able to slip off his serene mask and let her see the turmoil and pain underneath it.

26) Ice

"Hey, you're gonna slip and–" Chie's warning ended with her in hysterics as Seta, the poor city kid, lost his footing and went sliding on his rear end down the frozen pathway.

27) Fall

His grip was a vice on her hand and he yanked her roughly into his arms before muttering into her hair, "I've got you."

28) Forgotten

When she was curled up so happily in his arms and listening to his calm heartbeat she could almost forget that their days together were numbered.

29) Dance

With one hand already on her waist and the other trapped in his, Chie could only mutter as he dragged her onto the floor, "Just once, okay?"

30) Body

She didn't think twice about what she did, and even as the long hot claw of the Shadow pierced her through the shoulder and he screamed out her name in horror, she knew she was happy to protect him.

31) Sacred

His warm, shaking, clutching, hands cupped her face, and he whispered feverishly as her eyes grew hazy with pain, "Don't die on me, Chie, I can't lose you!"

32) Farewells

In front of all of them he'd pulled her close into his arms and kissed her like something out a movie, and when they broke apart in the midst of catcalls, cheering and laughter he said that goodbyes always turned into hellos.

33) World

Though it was something created by monsters too grotesque and fearsome to ever be believed, Chie had to marvel at the beautiful splendour of the true nature of the televison world.

34) Formal

Seta smiled sheepishly at her pointed question, and he found himself explaining that he'd never wanted to call anyone by anything other than their name because to him, they all were equals.

35) Fever

As he lay the cold compress on her forehead, Seta decided he'd save his scolding for her overtraining when she would actually be lucid enough to understand him.

36) Laugh

For the first few days he'd barely cracked a smile, so Chie was delighted to hear his warm chuckles even if it meant her having to nearly hit a telephone pole in the process.

37) Lies

She wept, bitterly and angrily into the front of his shirt as he held her after the battle, and all she could think was how glad she was that he saw through the shadows and webs and still could think her pure.

38) Forever

Forever was a long time, a concept that almost everyone tried and failed to grasp, but Seta mused that he'd be happy to experience it, if only she was at his side.

39) Overwhelmed

Chie gripped at her aching ribcage and stared with grim determination as the demonic creatures kept coming at her, but even at the worst odds she'd hold her ground, because he was coming for her.

40) Whisper

His lips would form names of gods and demons long since gone, and they'd utter warm encouragement, but Chie liked it best when those same lips would move like a butterfly's kiss along hers.

41) Wait

Whether it was to be months, years or even decades, Chie was determined to keep her chin held high and heart safely locked away until Seta Souji returned to Inaba.

42) Talk

Seta had a fond habit of yanking her into his lap whenever they began to chat, and Chie had to constantly remind him that doing it at school was liable to get them both in trouble.

43) Search

Only once had Chie seen him slip in his search for the trapped citizens in the television, and she had silently prayed that for his sake, as well as everyone else's, that the little brunette girl came out alive.

44) Hope

Chie giggled softly and she gently kissed her startled boyfriend on the cheek before explaining why she thought it was aptly fitting that he, of all of the people to be brought to Inaba, represented hope.

45) Eclipse

Seta reasoned that she like the sun; burning with light and intensely warm, and her shadow the moon which tried to hide her good qualities behind a dark and revolting mist.

46) Gravity

He watched as she playfully kicked her feet in the riverbed, and he mused absently as she leaned back to soak up the warm sun's rays, "Why do you figure that with all the summoning and stuff... we still can't fly?"

47) Highway

Chie would never admit it, especially since her boyfriend was so _so_ proud of his new motorcycle, but she was honestly clinging to him in fear of death as he raced along the road at what had to be an illegal speed.

48) Unknown

The first trip into the television world had terrified her to the depths of her being, and in explanation Seta could only say, "Everything we don't know... tends to scare us."

49) Lock

Seta had believed his heart under strict lock down - it was never easy to meet friends and then to leave them weeks later - but somehow Chie Satonaka had stolen the key and laid his soul bare to her.

50) Breathe

One day, and they didn't know which, the two teenagers realized that oxygen wasn't enough to keep them breathing if the other wasn't near.

**AN:**

To begin: I apologize if someone has already used this particular theme-set with Chie and the Protagonist before I got a hold of it, and I will immediately take this fiction down if I have once I'm alerted to it. I wrote this earlier today, posted it on DA, and decided that FFN also sadly barely has much ChieXSeta love. Most of the work done for them is faved by me, (someone has to love 'em!) and I really feel the urge to share my love, lol. So, that's what this particular piece is for. I'm also considering continuing on with some rare Persona oneshots every once and awhile since ToS: ANW is still my project, but maybe once I finish with it... I could start on a partial chaptered-fiction...? We'll see how things work out. Thanks for taking the time to read my notes and the work in progress! Thank you!

PS: Jesus, remember the good old days when you could use an exclamation mark and a question mark together to fully emphasize the need for 'em? Wtf, FFN?

PPS: ... WHY NO TeddieXNanako! There's plenty of AdachixNanako (Brrrrrr...) but no love for the bear? I sense racism! XD

PPPS: ... Teddie doesn't have a marker in Megami Tensei. DOUBLE WTF?

~ Sky


End file.
